


Hell is Paved...

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow's good intentions run headlong into Jason's temptations.Buffy spoilers:  AU completely.  Willow works for Angel in LA.  No Tara which means no walk on the Dark Side.





	Hell is Paved...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow cursed Angel for being a champion for the `Powers That Be.' Yes, he was entirely to blame for this mess. If she hadn't gone to work for his Broodiness, then she wouldn't be dealing with a hormonally-challenged werewolf intent on getting her horizontal. Who was she kidding? He probably wouldn't mind getting her vertical or in any other various positions that his warped imagination could come up with. 

 

Willow threw another evil glare in Jason's general direction. He had to be the king of `accidental' touches. She had already lost count of how many almost gropes he had attempted just today. 

 

Her glare was rewarded with a sexy smirk. She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. He was supposed to be helping her look for a magical artifact not flirt with her at every opportunity. 

 

Willow had been sent to St. Louis to borrow the mystical object from the Master of the city. It would be needed to avert yet another pending apocalypse. Too bad the `Powers That Be' didn't bother to send a detailed description of said item. No, Willow only had the clue that it was in Jean Claude's possession. 

 

That was why she found herself well below the ground under a supernatural circus with a horny werewolf for company. She was shifting stuff around in a big, dank storage room. Willow had to painstakingly open each box individually to magically inspect the contents. Jason helped move boxes for her when he wasn't distracted with his ogling. 

 

Willow felt his eyes on her again. Her temper raised another notch. They had been at this fruitless searching for hours with nothing to show for it. Willow had enough. She was going to put Jason in his place so that she could get some work done. Too bad for her, that she had promised Angel that she would behave. Jason would make a very cute puppy in her opinion. 

 

Willow looked up from the box she had been perusing. She turned her stormy gaze onto the lounging figure of Jason. He was lying on his side with his chin resting on his palm. He had spaced out while staring at her. 

 

Willow frowned. She could guess where his thoughts had drifted off to. 

"If you have quite finished mentally undressing me, I could use some help over here." 

 

Jason gave a lazy grin at her irritable tone. He pretended to consider her request for a moment. 

 

"Hmmm, yes almost finished," he drawled slowly. 

 

Willow huffed and returned to her work. She was valiantly trying to ignore his presence. It wasn't working. She heard the rustle of clothing. Jason was crawling slowly towards her in what could only be construed as a stalking manner. 

 

Willow scowled as Jason infringed on her personal space. He laid his head down on her lap and looked up at her. He gave a cheeky wink when he heard her sigh of exasperation. 

 

"Willow?" 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"Can I ask you a serious question?" 

 

"I suppose. If you are actually capable of such a feat." 

 

Jason snickered and then schooled his features to what he hoped was a serious expression. 

 

"Would you go out with me?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Would you at least do me a teeny, tiny favor then?" His voice took on a wheedling tone. He was giving her the puppy dog eyes' treatment. 

 

Willow arched an eyebrow at his antics. 

 

"It depends on the favor, Jason." 

 

He graced her with a cocky grin. "Would you play `Little Red Riding Hood' to my `Big Bad Wolf'?" 

 

Willow gave a groan. She pushed him off her lap. His head hit the floor with a thud. She quickly stood up and stormed out of the room. 

 

Jason called out to her from his prone position on the floor. 

 

"Is that a `no' then? Huh? Willow? Willow? I think I may have a concussion" 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Jason hid a smile as Willow fussed over his fallen form. She had come rushing back in with a guilty countenance on her face. She thought she had actually hurt him. He may not be an alpha but he was a werewolf. He could take more than a knock to the head to put him out of commission. But Willow didn't know that and he wasn't about to tell her. 

 

Her soft voice broke through his reverie. "Are you feeling any better?" 

 

He hid an evil smirk. She had placed his head in her lap willingly. She was gently running her fingers through his hair. He suppressed the urge to purr. That would give the game away. Must milk this for all its worth. 

 

He moaned softly as if in pain. He gave a weak smile. 

 

"Yes, a little. I will probably make a full recovery if you were my nurse." 

 

She rolled her eyes at his tone but didn't push him off her lap this time. He probably would flirt on his deathbed. Her thoughts took a turn towards serious. She was racking her brains trying to remember what one did for a possible concussion. 

 

"Are you sure that you have a concussion?" She leaned down a little to look into his sky blue eyes. 

 

He couldn't resist the temptation of her lips just inches from his. Before she could react, he rose up and pressed his mouth to hers. She let out a gasp at the unanticipated turn of events. He took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. She tasted just as sweet as he thought she would. 

 

Willow was in heaven. She must be. Her tingles had tingles and this was just from a kiss. Then a small annoying inner voice piped up. `Isn't he hurt? Should he be doing this if he was really injured?' Willow froze. She had been duped. She had forgotten for the moment that he was a lycanthrope. She couldn't possibly have hurt him. He was faking! 

 

She stiffened her spine and pushed him away forcefully. He had the audacity to actually leer at her. Her temper flared and she knew that he must pay. 

 

She glared at him with all her worth. The effect was ruined by a fierce blush burning on her cheeks. He gave a knowing look. He could smell his affect on her. That smirky bastard! 

 

She rushed to her feet. She firmly planted her fists on her hips. She sputtered momentarily before she launched into a tirade. 

 

"You, you, you, Faker!" 

 

He laughed at the look on her outraged face. That was a bad move on his part. He soon found himself dodging any potential missiles that she threw in his general direction. All the while she ranted and raged at him for making her worry for nothing. She also cast more aspersions against his paternity and the general state of his character. 

 

His laughter was abruptly cut off with a lucky shot from the entirely pissed off red head. She gave an evil laugh of victory. That should teach him a thing or two. This time as she grandly strode out of the room, she had no twinges of guilt for causing any pain. He deserved it and more in spades. 

 

If she had chanced to look back, she would have realized that her victory was a hollow one. His eyes had taken on a glint of determination. She was a firecracker. He just had to get to know her better and hopefully in the biblical kind of way. He sauntered out of the room while whistling a merry tune. The hunt was on.


End file.
